Will Teasle
Will Teasle is the sheriff of Hope, Washington and a major foe for Rambo and Krystal. Story Role Teasle is first seen meeting Krystal, her party and Rambo in the town of Hope. After some directions, Teasle drives the group out of town and explains how drifters are not welcome and they wouldn't like the town anyway. As Krystal and Rambo disobey the law, they are arrested by Teasle. At the station, Teasle brings his captives before Art Galt. After much torture from Galt, the captives are saved and they beat up on Galt before escaping. Teasle and other deputies pursue while Galt takes to the air in a helicopter. When Galt is killed at Chapman gorge, Teasle blames Krystal's team for killing his good friend and open fire, which the heroes narrowly escape from. Distraught at first, Teasle is contacted by Maleficent and the evil queen promises to have Teasle freely promoted to U.S. marshal if he can kill Krystal and capture Rambo. In the woods, the deputies are wounded heavily and Teasle is given a warning "Don't push it! Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe! Let it go! Let it go!" before Rambo flees. After meeting Col. Sam Trautman, Rambo's trainer, he rejects the advice of letting Rambo go. Just when Rambo is believed dead, Teasle and Trautman visit the crashsite, then go to a cafe to discuss Rambo further. In his office, Teasle is congratulated by the town for killing Rambo. Just then, the still alive heroes steal an army truck and soon begin their battle with Teasle in the station. As soon as Teasle is nearing death, Trautman begs for Rambo to not kill the deputy and there is no escape. Once Rambo turns himself in, Teasle is driven away in an ambulance, never to trouble the heroes again. Quotes *North, huh? Okay, hop on in. I'll make sure you're in the right direction. *First rule on travelers, you don't ask questions, I do. Second, we don't want drifters in the town. Third, you wouldn't like it here anyway! It's an all boring town. *Portland's ahead kids. If you want advice, take a bath and get haircuts. You won't be hassled much then. *Galt, talk to me dammit! I need to know what the fuck is going on! *(meeting Maleficent)What the hell are you doin' here? Violating Washington environment? *Trautman, are you sure 200 men will not be enough to beat Rambo?! *He was a drifter who broke the law **Trautman:Vagrancy? Picture this grave: Here lies John Rambo, winner of the Congressional Medal of Honor, survivor of countless incursions behind enemy lines. Killed for vagrancy in JERKWATER, USA! **Teasle:Don't give that crap to me Trautman! He was not the only survivor of Vietnam with a tough time. He killed a police officer! **Trautman:Thank god he didn't kill all of you. Battle *Get ready to fight the toughest deputy you never fought against before! (pre-fight) *Eat my dust asshole! (using his machine gun attack) *Fire down the hole! (using his grenade attack) *So long FREAK!! (using his charge and hammer punch) *This is your last chance to surrender Rambo to me! (at low health) *Galt... (defeated) Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters